


Christmas for Daniel

by BetweenNightmares



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Family Feels, Fluff, Holidays, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetweenNightmares/pseuds/BetweenNightmares
Summary: After their escape from Beaver Creek the Wolf Brothers find themselves out in the cold with no food or shelter. When it starts to get the better of Daniel right before Christmas, Sean comes up with a plan to cheer him up.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Christmas for Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody, thought I’d drop in with a fluffy story for the Holidays. I was always curious about how Sean and Daniel spent Christmas day and decided to make a story out of it. Let me know what you guys think!

The Wolf Brothers trudged through the snow like two hispanic eskimos in search of shelter. They were in some small town in the mountains, wandering through the dark with only distant lights to guide them. 

Daniel was lagging a few feet behind him and had been for some time. He was using the footsteps Sean made as a footpath through the deep snow. It wasn’t helping much, Sean thought, as Daniel had already began complaining about his jeans being soaked through.

Wet jeans only scratched the surface of the problems they found themselves with. Shivering onward, they had no idea where they were or where they were going. They had no supplies, and only minimal protection from the wind which tonight was all but blistering their blotchy faces.

_‘Right before Christmas.’_ Sean thought, as bitterly as he was cold.

Exhausted and upon reaching a paved driveway, Sean turned and helped Daniel out of the snow in one great heave. When he landed he kicked the tips of his shoes on the cement, visibly annoyed with the snow caked on them.

“How are you holding up?” Sean asked, he knew in this weather wet feet were deadly. He’d himself been lucky to have been wearing boots when they ran from Beaver Creek.

“Please tell me we’re almost there. It’s freezing out here, and I’m hungry too... I just wanna get someplace warm.” He grumbled, and for once Sean couldn’t blame him. This wasn’t exactly how he wanted to spend Christmas Eve either. 

“Almost...” He whispered, a whisper that was a lie because he still hadn’t a clue where they’d be sleeping tonight. He was almost ready to knock on the nearest door and ask for help, almost.

That was when he noticed the house belonging to the driveway they now stood in. It was large, beautiful, and completely gilded in gleaming yellow lights like something out of a Christmas  movie.

At the end of the driveway stood a garage with two stories. It was built into the side of the house and had a screen door which was blown wide open. Yellow warmth from inside poured out from it across the wintery lawn. He figured the wind was responsible, but he was more interested in the lights.

“Woah... Look.” Sean said,  grabbing Daniel by the shoulders to turn him in the direction of the lights on display.

“Wow...who do you think lives here?” Daniel asked while sniffing back snot. Sculptures of reindeer danced in his chocolate brown eyes.

“Who knows, probably a big family with a bunch of dogs.” Sean guessed. He formed a small grin, it was fun to imagine who lived in the houses they passed. 

He remembered driving down roads like this with their dad back in Seattle. He always wanted to see all the decorated homes. It was something of a tradition for them, like summer BBQs or watching the Lord of The Rings on Christmas.

“Remember driving around the neighborhood with dad? He’d always try to steal ideas for next year.” Sean asked, chuckling at a silly Santa fixture by the chimney.

All at once Daniel lowered his shoulders and began to pull away from him. Sean blinked and then called out, watching in disbelief as he began to march away.

“Daniel? Hey... Dude.” He continued to call, trudging after him.

When he blocked Daniel off an agitated sigh followed. Sean promptly dropped to his knees and held his brother still by the arms.

“Who cares about the lights?” Daniel asked, jerking an arm free to wipe at his upper lip. A trail of snot rolled had down from his left nostril.

Sean simply looked at him, wounded. He’d hoped the cheery displays might do something to lift his spirits, but it seemed to have the opposite effect. 

_ ‘Or maybe it’s me.’ _

“I’m sorry... I’m trying here.” Sean pleaded, searching Daniel’s eyes for forgiveness. The last thing he wanted to do was make Daniel upset. He knew whatever misery they were feeling now would only be compounded on tomorrow.

Whether it was because Daniel knew this too or because it was simply too cold out here to stand and argue, his expression softened. “Let’s just get out of here, Sean. I’m cold, and it’s dark. Can we please go back to that store we passed?” 

Sean rose and glanced around. They were pretty desperate, if they couldn’t find somewhere to go soon he knew they might very well freeze out here. Warily, he regarded the open door across the lawn.

“I’ve got a better idea, come on.” Sean whispered secretively. Daniel replied with a look of confusion then followed Sean after he’d taken his hand.

Sean carefully lead the two of them up the driveway and toward the open door. Thoughtfully, Sean peeked inside and saw what was an empty or near empty interior. “No cars...” Sean whispered, analyzing the situation. He seemed to listen carefully for a time, and in that time all that answered was Daniel sucking back more snot.

“Watch your feet.” Sean warned, pulling Daniel inside with him. “Sean? This is somebodies garage.” Daniel voiced, concern for where they were obvious in the tone. “I don’t think anybody is home, the inside lights are off - I think the wind blew this open...” Sean said, as if it made the situation any better. He tried to shut the door behind them but found the door wouldn’t latch. 

“Yeah, broken.” He confirmed, studying the interior more thoroughly. It was nearly empty apart from a few boxes and tool racks. More importantly was how warm it was inside, probably heated, definitely well insulated from the cold.

“Let’s check upstairs.” He said, slouching quietly as the two of them stole onto the stairs and carefully made their way up to the loft of the garage.

Upstairs wasn’t quite as bare as the downstairs had been. Up here was filled to the brim with more of the boxes they’d seen down there, old furniture, and a bunch of camping stuff complete with a fully pitched tent tucked into the corner. 

A few of the boxes Sean noticed were labeled ‘for donation,’ and he suddenly he felt better about who’s garage they chose to hole up in.

The two of them looked around for a time, trying to acclimate to being surrounded by a stranger’s stuff before Sean braved nearing the tent. It was large, blue, and could probably house two people easily.

Sean pulled the zipper and peered on inside. The first thing he noticed was the musty smell of dust and some grungy sleeping bags tossed into the corner. It was clear nobody had used these for a long time, it was perfect if a little unpleasant to the nose. There was also a net set into the ceiling of the tent, for storing supplies.

“Daniel.” Sean whispered, beckoning the little wolf over. “Get in.” But Daniel remained unsure. “Nobody will look in here, it’s Christmas Eve.” He reasoned, but reason did little to quell his brother’s unease. “I promise.” He added hopefully, and that did the trick.

After Daniel hopped inside, Sean glanced around for a light switch. There was one by the stairs and above some coiled up Christmas lights that returned them to the dark. “There, pretty cozy.” Sean grinned, zipping them in.

“I guess.” Daniel muttered simply, removing his boots and socks at last. Sean did the same as well as his coat before divvying up their sleeping bags for the night. “We’ll leave first thing, okay?” Sean didn’t like being in somebodies garage either, but it was either this or freeze to death.

One of the bags was completely covered in mildew Sean found and wormed his lips before flipping it inside out and shoving it into the corner. “Mind if we share?” He asked, and Daniel lofted a pouty yet playful look his way. “How will we both fit with your big butt?”

“Easy. Your skinny one doesn’t take up much room.” He teased back, and they both got to laughing. Sean opened up the one good bag and climbed inside, holding it open for Daniel to squeeze in.

It was a little tight, but there was still enough wiggle room for the both of them to remain comfortable. Once Sean zipped them up Daniel curled forward and they pressed their foreheads together, Sean searched his eyes.

“I wish we had some food...” Daniel said, his voice laden with two days of hunger. “Yeah... If only people laid out milk and cookies for homeless Mexicans too.” Sean murmured, and Daniel chuckled. “I’d eat the whole plate, you can have the milk - unless it’s chocolate.” Sean returned the chuckle.

“Oh man, I could really go for some mashed potatoes, with gravy... Claire was going to make that turkey.” Sean whispered, dreaming of the Christmas feast they were shorted.

“Our presents!” Daniel said suddenly, his voice loud enough for Sean to draw eyebrows . “Aww! This sucks, Grandpa said they got us something awesome.” Daniel said, which didn’t surprise Sean at all. He knew Claire dropped a good chunk of cash on new clothes for them, he felt guilty they’d never be used.

When Sean didn’t chime in, Daniel continued to lament. “I hope Chris gets a new PlayBox though.”

Sean thought for a moment and then smiled. “You know,  Claire will probably give him our presents.” That made him feel a little less guilty, and was sure made Daniel a little less upset because his smile was returned. It was a soft smile, one of reluctant yet authentic happiness.

“Yeah...”

Then silence fell between them. It didn’t take long for Daniel to fall asleep, he was exhausted, they both were. And as usual Daniel fell asleep before he did, rustling in their sleeping bag and curling into his arms, face nestled into his collar.

“Sweet dreams, enano.”

Sean fell asleep shortly thereafter.

When he awoke it was to the wind outside howling sharply against the side of the garage. It rattled the windows and caused Sean to freeze until he realized it was that which had woken him. Daniel was to no surprise still fast asleep, mouth slightly open and drooling over his hoodie.

Rolling his eyes, Sean carefully began to unzip the sleeping bag in order to let himself out. He wanted to see if a car had returned in the night. Of course, it was still night he knew by the blackness that met him outside the tent. 

Carefully and quietly, so as to not wake Daniel, Sean crept toward the stairs and peeked down below. There was still no sign of any cars. Relieved, Sean returned to the loft and on his way felt something small and thin crunch beneath his foot.

‘ _glass?’_ he assumed, but whatever it was didn’t shatter, it merely crackled. It was the Christmas lights coiled on the floor he’d seen earlier. He meant to get back to the tent but instead an idea passed through his head .

‘ _Must be Christmas by now.’_

Sean found himself moving over to where the boxes labeled ‘For Donation’ were earlier. He felt rotten about looking inside, but at the same time knew he and Daniel were nothing if not in need of it.

A few hours passed when Sean nextawoke. He was relieved to find that it still wasn’t quite morning yet and that Daniel was still asleep.

Sean unzipped their sleeping bag and gave Daniel a gentle shake. The little wolf responded with a quiet groan and cracked open his eyes. “Sean? Is it... Is it morning yet?” His voice was tired, unenthused about resuming their journey.

“No, but it is Christmas. Now get up lazy butt.” Sean chirped, unbothered by Daniel’s morning grumpiness. He knew that once he took a proper look at the tent he’d lose it pretty fast.

Daniel rubbed his eyes. In them Sean saw confusion, surprise, and then something he hadn’t seen in them for a few days; excitement.

While Daniel slept Sean had set up the lights he found inside their tent. In the darkness of the loft they almost resembled stars when threaded through the net above them. Below in the center of the tent were three opened cans, two of spaghetti and one of chocolate cake. In the center of their food was a heavy woolen scarf.

“Merry Christmas, enano.” Sean chuckled, reaching for and ruffling Daniel’s hair. Daniel fought him off and studied the setup. “I found some ravioli too, but I thought I’d better not.” He added, and Daniel him a half amused look.

“This is... How did you do this? There’s even... what is this? It smells like chocolate.” Daniel asked, bewildered at the spongy brown mass swelling out of the can. “I think it’s supposed to be cake...” Sean said amused.

“Cake in a can? Cool.” He said, setting it back down. He picked up his scarf next and held it close. 

“It matches my yo-yo!” 

“Yeah, and hopefully it’ll keep you from dripping everywhere.” Sean said, pinching Daniel’s nose only for him to retaliate by pretending to bite him. “I’d really eat you if you didn’t find us this.” He said, holding his spaghetti. “I’m _soooo_ hungry.”

Sean rolled his eyes and grabbed his own. “Well eat up then. We should go before it gets too light out.”

He watched Daniel devour the spaghetti quickly and attack the the cake. All the while thinking about what they were going to do next. They hadn’t even reached California yet, and finding this place was such a lucky break.

‘ _How will we do this?_ ’ 

The uncertainly weighed heavily on his mind. For Daniel’s sake he tried not to show it, continued to smile and laugh and tease if just for their Christmas together. Beside them, near Sean’s bag was a small photograph of their dad. For Sean it was like they were all together again.

_‘Merry Christmas, Dad. We miss you._ ’ 


End file.
